Forbidden lust
by TipTongue
Summary: Edward and Bella are happily together, but what happens when a new female vampire moves in Forks and finds some strange feelings against Edward? Will Edward keep Bella by his side or does this new, fresh vampire seduce him?
1. Prologue

She stared me straight in the eyes her brown eyes glowing in the dim light. She was afraid of me. The sadness and betrayal that shone on her face should have probably made me feel sorry for what I was about to do, but it didn't. I didn't feel sorry, not at all.

The man that I loved was this girl's boyfriend – if you could even call him a boy – and I wanted to own him. All of her friends had known what my goal had been, but this fragile little girl had tried to refuse my intentions – until now.

I smiled down at her, touched her silky curled brown hair and took a deep breath to smell her heart breaking scent that truly was unique. No wonder why the boy had lost his mind after smelling this type of scent

Then, just as I was ready to end this girl's life, someone came in the hall with a rumble.


	2. Chapter 1

It was my second day in Forks High School and I already hated this place. It wasn't that I didn't have any friends, but to be honest I couldn't care less about my new, annoying class mates. Sure, I understood that all the boys felt some kind of interest in me and why wouldn't they? I was a vampire and vampires have they way to draw human beings around them.

But since I was a vegetarian – and that meant that I did not drink human blood – I had to keep my distance with humans or otherwise my lust towards the fresh and sweet human blood would have a hold on me and my mind. And Sebastian would kill me if I would drown my tooth on someone's neck. No thanks.

When we had moved in Forks I had been all excited because of what Sebastian had told me. He claimed that there were other vampires in Forks and that I might see four of them in Forks High. So, yesterday I had been filled with excitement and curiosity, but now after two days spent in this school I haven't seen anyone of the Cullen's.

I pushed the schools door open and almost ran for my car. The second day was over and I felt miserable. As I got in my car I squeezed my hands around the wheel and drove away from the schools parking lot. It didn't take long for me to drive home since I was always driving with high speeds.

Our house was surrounded with large trees that blocked the view to our house from the road. And the house was way too big for me and Sebastian, but Sebastian loved big, old houses – in this case mansions.

As I got out of my car I heard something moving in the bushes. I stopped. After few minutes I walked calmly to our front porch and peeked over my shoulder to the bushes. There was nothing in there and even if there were, why should I be afraid of someone when I was a powerful creature myself?

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted me from our living room, holding a book in his hands. I didn't bother to say anything because I knew that he was able to read my greetings from my mind. And because of the gift he had, I hated him.

"No Cullen's today?"

"No, no Cullen's. I'm starting to lose my nerves with the humans. They are all so…"

"Friendly, I know. Remember that you were a human being as well ten years ago," Sebastian said and through his voice I knew that he was smiling and I wanted to stab him.

"I know, but thanks to you I have to live forever," I snapped and went upstairs.

I sat down on my red sofa and dropped my bag on the floor. Ten years ago I had lived a perfect life with my family, but suddenly somehow a cancer had developed to my brains and diagnose was death. I was already got used to the thought that I would die, but on one night Sebastian had appeared to my bedroom and told me that it would be a shame if I would die. He was dazzled by my beauty.

And just when I had almost stopped breathing, he had bit me and I had changed into the most dangerous predator on earth. A beautiful, yes, but lethal one. To be honest, sometimes I hated myself.

I chose one of my favorite CD from my bookshelf and filled the room with sweet sounds of the guitar. I close my eyes and moved with the music.

Someone knocked on my window and I turned my head towards it my eyes wide open. There was a tiny and beautiful girl staring at me on the tree, smiling at me. And by the way she smelled I was sure that she was not a human.


	3. Chapter 3

She held her gaze in mine, still smiling. Her eyes were golden brown, just like mine and I knew that she was a vampire.

She easily opened my window and stepped inside my room. I took one step back, just in case.

"Hello Elizabeth," she said and laughed a little for my reaction.

"How did you know my name?" I was stunned.

"Oh, I have a strange way on… Well, it doesn't matter. I'm Alice, one of the Cullen's. I know that you hoped to see one of us in school and I'm sorry that we disappointed you."

A Cullen, finally I meet one.

"You see, we were on a camping trip, I mean, hunting. Have to be on our best around humans," she laughed again.

I nodded. She had black hair, a funny looking one, but somehow it matched with her personality. And she was so short.

"May I ask what are you doing in my house?"

Alice scanned the room with her eyes as she spoke. "I saw you in my vision. Saw that you moved in Forks with Sebastian and I wanted to stop by and introduce myself since I've never met you."

I was about to ask about her visions when Sebastian rushed in my room.

"Alice! It's so nice to see you again!" Sebastian yelled and walked pass me to give a big hug to Alice.

"Why didn't you call us and inform that you two are moving in Forks?" Alice poked Sebastian on the arm.

"Because I knew that you would see us coming, like you did."

I watched them with curiosity. "Sorry if I interrupt, but do you know each other?"

Sebastian turned around to face me with a smile. "Sure, we've known each other for many years. The Cullen's taught me how to become a vegetarian, didn't you Alice?"

"Yes we did and that was one long progress," Alice tapped Sebastian on his shoulder.

Now they both stared me with a huge smile on their lips, as if waiting for me to say something. And when I didn't, Alice started talking. "You really have a beautiful long red hair, just like Sebastian described it. And you're very tall."

If I was a human, I would be blushing right now. And I was glad that at the moment I was a vampire.

"Anyway, you have to visit in our place, it would be nice to introduce Elizabeth to everyone," Alice suggested to Sebastian.

"Sure, we can come over this weekend."

"Great! And I'll meet you in school tomorrow," Alice told me and climbed out of the window. "I'll say hi to everyone else as I get back home," she waved and jumped off the tree.

Sebastian turned to see my face, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Did you like her?"

"I didn't even talk with her more than few words," I said and stopped the music.

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Cullen's are nice and I'm sure you'll like them."

Third day in school and my thoughts were focused on the Cullen's. I've met only one of them by now and I was so nervous to meet the other three.

"Elizabeth, do you want to come with us?" Eric jumped in front of me out of nowhere and I stopped walking.

"We're going to Mike's place tonight and we're having a small party in there."

"Sorry, but I'm busy tonight," I lied perfectly and Eric went numb. "But maybe some other night," I tried to be polite by adding a fake smile on my lips and that made Eric relax a little.

"Okay, cool. Well, see you tomorrow then."

I shook my head as he ran away. Eric was so tenacious and it was so hard to get rid of him.

As I pushed the schools front door open, it hit on someone.

"Hey, would you… Oh, hi!" golden brown eyed boy said with a wicked smile on his lips. There was Alice standing next to him and I knew that this boy was one of the Cullen's.

"Elizabeth, this is Emmett," Alice forced us to shake our hands. Well, mainly she forced me since Emmett seemed to be excited to meet me.

"Yeah, she sure has a reddish hair," Emmett smirked and tried to lock my eyes on his, but I avoided his gaze.

"So now you two have met. I'm sure you'll meet Rosalie and Edward later. It's a shame that you won't be able to meet Jasper for a while since he's on his vacation…" Alice's voice disappeared on the background as I focused on something else.

There was a tall, handsome boy standing next to silver Volvo. He was holding hands with a girl and by the way she smelled made me feel confused. She was a human.

"Bella, don't be so…"

"Chicken? Edward, you know that I don't like surprises," she laughed and bit her lip.

"Elizabeth?" Alice shook me from my shoulders and I was back in reality. "What are you… Oh," Alice sighed when she realized what I was staring at.

"It's Edward and Bella, he's kind on my brother and Bella is a very good friend of mine," Alice told me.

"But… Are they dating?"

Alice nodded.

"She's a human, how's that possible?" I almost shouted and Edward's head turned in our direction.

He grabbed Bella's hand and started walking in our direction. I panicked. He was so gorgeous and I've never felt like this before, that's why this all was so confusing. And he was dating a human?

"Edward, Bella. This is Elizabeth…" Alice started, but I interrupted her.

"Elizabeth Mystery," I smiled to Edward and didn't even look at Bella.

Edward pulled Bella closer to him. He looked scared.

"Hey Elizabeth," Bella said and my gaze focused on her.

Her scent was so remarkable that it made me hard to stand so close to her. If I only get a chance to taste her delicious red…

"We'll go to Bella's house, I'll see you later at home," Edward said to Alice and Emmett, but kept his concerned eyes on mine.

As soon as they were back in the car, Emmett shrugged. "That was weird…"

Obviously Alice didn't think so, she stared me the same way like Edward had stared.

"I'm sure Emmett can get you to know this town. I have to run. Suddenly I have to talk with Carlisle," Alice said and the smile from her lips was gone.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know, they're always acting like that. But hey, how about that tour? I'm sure you're going to love it!" Emmett smiled a crooked smile, already pulling me towards his car from my arm.

But my thoughts were far away from the tour in Forks.


End file.
